Compound semiconductors are utilized in various fields such as high-speed electron devices represented by a high-frequency device, and optical devices represented by a light emitting/receiving device.
The formation of a compound semiconductor crystal on a silicon substrate good for mass production properties tend to generate easily defects and cracks caused by differences in lattice constants or in thermal expansion coefficients. A technology is needed for producing a high-quality crystal on a silicon substrate.